This study is designed to fill an important void in AIDS prevention: effective strategies for helping Black gay men reduce their high risk behavior. We will describe the prevalence of AIDS high risk behavior among gay Black men, we will describe correlates of that high risk behavior, and we will test the long-term effects on high risk behavior of an intervention based on those determinants for this population. Four hundred twenty Black adult gay males who have not been diagnosed with AIDS will be recruited for participation. Following assessment at baseline, subjects will be randomized to one of two interventions (3-session or 1-session) or to a wait-list control group. The interventions and assessments are theoretically-driven and are designed to impact and assess all variables hypothetically related to AIDS risk reduction. All subjects will be reinterviewed at 6, 12, and 18 months following randomization. Assessments will consist of measures of sexual behavior, antibody test seeking, help seeking, internalized homophobia, ethnocentrism, transmission knowledge, racial and sexual identify, AIDS anxiety, sexual self-efficacy, response efficacy, sexual enjoyment, susceptibility, sexual communication, safe sex norms, labeling risk behavior, and commitment to change. This research will provide important data about this neglected population and will deliver an effective program for Black gay men that can be readily implemented by community groups.